What Now?
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: Now that Shizuma has graduated, what will happen to Nagisa? They both had confessed their love for one another but will it stand through time? ShizumaXNagisa
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh.. This will be my very first fanfic in this fandom and my first fanfic after a year-long writing rut... I am so happy~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic, Shimuza nor Nagisa.. They belong to their respective copyright owners... :D

**Warning:** Yuri/Shoujo-ai.... Don't read it if you don't want to.. :) By the way, the story is set after the end of the anime.. as in after the last episode... :3

* * *

**Title: What Now?**  
**Genre: Romance/Drama**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

_Finally, my mind has cleared._

_I now understand how I feel towards her._

_I love her._

_She loves me back._

_And yet, I can't seem to remove this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_It feels like there's something wrong._

_Or maybe, something's bound to go wrong._

_We may be happy for now but....._

_I'm still in highschool._

_She's in college._

_We won't be seeing each other for a very long time._

_A very very long time._

_She'll meet people._

_I'll meet new people._

_There's just so many changes that are about to happen._

_I'm scared that she'll leave me._

_I'm scared that she'll meet someone._

_Oh, how I wish I had realized it sooner so that we could've spent more time together._

_What if we'll both grow apart?_

_What if there will be someone else?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What if she'll forget about me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Prologue done in Aoi Nagisa's view.. :) I think this might be my first multi-chapter but it will only contain 8 chapters including the prologue and epilogue.. :D


	2. I will see you again

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a double post.. I need to grab the opportunity that the magical plot bunny is still alive.. and I'm still awake at 1 in the morning.. xD Besides, I only have a few opportunities to write since it's gonna be a bit hectic again... xD

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

**Title: What Now?**  
**Genre: Romance/Drama**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: I'll see you again_**

* * *

A few days after the Etoile elections, each senior from each school had graduated. 2 days after the elections, St. Spica students held their graduation rites. The next day was Le Rim's and the day after was Miator's. A week after, the students began to leave the Strawberry Dorms, creating a little fuss. And this is where our story begins...

Shizuma began to put her neatly folded clothes into place. She was almost done packing. All she had to do was to place it her travelling bags. She stopped and checked to see if everything was with her.

_'Clothes, check._

_Shoes, check._

_Books and Stuff, check._

_Well, looks like I have everything._' She thought.

Then, her eyes moved to the study table. On top of the table was a letter. It was the Kaori's last letter to Shizuma before she died. She was still debating as to whether or not she should keep it. Then, she heard a noise behind the door. She turned around to see Miyuki, looking at her.

"Still not finished packing?" She asked.

"Almost." Shizuma replied. Then, Miyuki caught her gaze and saw the letter on the table.

"Have you decided what to do with it?"

"Not yet. I'm not even sure if I should keep it or throw it away. I'm confused."

"Shizuma-sama~!" Nagisa shouted, appearing behind Miyuki, apparently catching her breath. Miyuki turned to look at her and smiled.

"I'll be taking my leave." She said, and left the two alone. Nagisa took a few steps inside the room before Shizuma closed it behind her.

"Have you decided what course you'll take and which school you'll go?" Nagisa asked, wide-eyed as she surveyed the now almost-empty room.

"Management in Tokyo University."

"That's quite far from Astrea Hill." She said and sat on the bed. Shizuma moved to sit beside her.

"I know."

"So, what now? I mean, what about us...." Nagisa trailed off. Shizuma moved to hug her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Even though we will be far apart, we will always be together. I love you Aoi Nagisa and nothing can ever change that." She reassured her. Shizuma held Nagisa tightly in her arms, as if never wanting to let her go.

"I will keep in touch with you, I will mail you, text you, e-mail you." Shizuma said. Then, Nagisa smiled happily.

"I will always reply to you." She said.

Then, they somewhat stayed like that for awhile, in each other's arms.

"Say, meet me toight at the tree where we first met. I have to show you something." Shizuma whispered in Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa felt a bit eager to know what it was and asked about it. However, Shizuma just told her to wait and that it will be a surprise. Then, she looked at Shizuma's suitcase and offered to help. Shizuma, however, told her that she'll be fine and that she'll just be putting the stuff in the bag.

"Okay, baby, you have to go now. I have to finish this so I can arrange the surprise." Shizuma said, and kissed Nagisa on the forehead.

"Aww... Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Well, you can prepare for the surprise later." At that, Nagisa brightened up, gave Shizuma a peck on the lips and bid her goodbye before leaving the room.

**------------Evening-------------**

Nagisa waited under the tree. She stood there for a moment until Shizuma arrived, apologized for being late and hugged her.

"So, what's the surprise?"

"This."

Shizuma laid out a huge cloth where they could both lie down. After that, Shizuma invited Nagisa to lay with her and view the sky. In a few moments, shooting stars were visible.

"Wow. So pretty..."

"I know. I heard that there will be a meteor shower tonight and thought that I want to watch it with you." Then, they cuddled together as they watched the sky. Nagisa saw one very bright shooting star and made a wish on it, something that came deep from her heart.

"Please don't forget me, okay?" Nagisa told Shizuma. Shizuma sighed and held her close.

"No matter where we are, even if we are at two different sides of the world, always remember that we are under the same sky and that what I see is what you see. In that way, we are both connected. I will never forget you, Nagisa." She said and gave Nagisa a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you Nagisa. And I will always do."

"I love you too Shizuma."

Deep inside Nagisa's heart, she felt content and happy, just being in Shizuma's arms. It had that warm fuzzy effect on her, like there was someone who will always be there for her. She felt loved and protected. It was the kind of feeling that warms her heart and fills her with bliss. That was Shizuma's love. _Her _Shizuma's love.

_"Let the stars be the witness that tonight, I promise to love you, forever."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Waaahhh.. Finally.. xD Sorry if you think this chapter is a bit crappy.. I'm kinda sleepy... xD anyway, reviews are appreciated so that I know where I went wrong... :D Reviews please~ :D


End file.
